Portable electronic devices with graphical user interfaces, for example, touch screen displays, require the use of a pen stylus. The pen stylus is used to input data through hand writing recognition software and/or to make selections from a screen of pre-programmed soft-keys. The stylus is a separate component un-tethered from the touch screen device and is designed to emulate a pen or other writing implement. When not in use, it is stored in a cavity or pocket into the housing of the touch screen device.
The problem with implementing this technology into a touch screen cellular telephone or radio is that a dedicated storage space or cavity must be designed into the housing of the device. This of course causes the displaced volume of the overall product to increase in order to accommodate the single function storage cavity for the stylus. Another problem that may be caused by the addition of a storage cavity and stylus is that the overall product weight of the device increases due to the additional material required.
Wearable and flip phone designs have been minimized in size to the point where the addition of a stylus storage cavity will seriously affect the overall design concept of the product. Currently, integrating a touch screen stylus into a communication device will typically increase the device's size and/or weight. Given the above, a need exists in the art for a solution to some of the previously mentioned problems.